


爱而复得

by AliceAmy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (Hence: A Fix-It Twice-Over), Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Infinity War Fix-It, Fix-It, Grief, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Intergalactic Revenge Tour, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Sad with a Happy Ending, Semi-Canon Compliant for The Infinity Gauntlet (Comics), Steve Might Just Deck Stephen Strange, Steve Rogers Doesn't Know How to Mourn, Steve Rogers Feels, The Rabbit Has To Apologize For Stealing The Batteries, Time is relative, True Love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 12:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17560013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAmy/pseuds/AliceAmy
Summary: 史蒂夫会说他们还需要继续，还要拯救宇宙。他们得去找人，得去安抚民众，他们还有任务需要完成，没有默哀的时间。但最后史蒂夫说出口的却全是些废话。





	爱而复得

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To Never Have Loved At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441967) by [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitlikehammers/pseuds/hitlikehammers). 



爱而复得

 

史蒂夫会说他们还有任务需要完成。他们需要想出解决办法并执行；史蒂夫会说对于那些已经化为他们膝下泥土里的一捧灰烬的人来说，现在已经没有时间了；而史蒂夫 **不会** 说自己也是他们中的一员，他留在那里，但他的身体却违背了他自己的意愿，继续行动下去。

 

史蒂夫会说他们还需要继续，还要拯救 **宇宙** 。他们得去找人，得去安抚民众，他们还有任务需要完成，没有默哀的时间。

 

但最后史蒂夫说出口的却全是些废话。

 

他继续行动是因为他不知道还能做什么：他拖着自己的身体，走上一条毫无意义的不归路，他甚至怀疑即使这条路有尽头，他也无法从中获取任何慰藉。他们希望他能给出答案，但事实上他和其他人一样都是人，是人就会犯错，而他的错误就是他是剩下的那一半，这不合时宜的运气叫他痛苦，叫他知道这有多疼：他没有失去一颗心，他的心还在他胸膛里跳着，裂了个巨大的口子，他的心在流血，流啊流， **流啊流** 。他每呼吸一次，都能感觉到自己尖锐的肋骨撕破肌肉，插在他的心口。

 

他们希望他能给出答案。

 

他的答案是倒转时间，让我替他成为灰烬。

 

若是那样不行，那便：让我和他 **一同** 消失。

 

但到了最后，他的答案并不重要。他现在只是一具温暖的尸体，带着一双手，面对其他人的愤怒、渴望和决心，而这没关系。因为史蒂夫的心在流血，而他却无能为力，他不应该成为决策者，至少不能由他一个人做出决定。因为史蒂夫会说他们面对的是不可能的任务，他们没有时间默哀，但真相是——

 

 **真相** 是他无时无刻不在默哀。若他更坦诚一些，他那碎成一地、不可收拾的心仍然不能接受这样的终局。

 

他绝不会允许一切 **这样结束** 。

 

——

 

兔子不得不为自己偷窃电池的行为道歉。

 

这就是史蒂夫的人生，他还能再次知道 **人生** 这个词的意思呢。

 

而为了搞清楚，他们甚至花了点时间弄来了一只该死的兔子，好让索尔知道火箭 **不是** 兔子。火箭甚至抓来了一直浣熊，其实火箭也不太喜欢 **这个** 比喻，但他觉得这个比 **兔子** 好多了。可是索尔到头来似乎还是没有看出区别。

 

索维林人手握武器：他们只剩下一半，一个没有夏娃的亚当，或许这个比喻恰当一些，而剩下的那一个不仅知道自己的目的，更深刻地体会到自己失去的东西。他们对于至高法师的话半信半疑：可能的未来并非一条直线，因为时间是相对的，队长，这就是我一直试图解释的东西——；他们还有一位托尼·史塔克，他说他也能体会，因为佩珀·波茨也从宇宙中消失了。

 

史蒂夫也相信他。

 

他们还有浩克，不过他现在还不能出来，谢谢你的问候。

 

他们有一位充满着复仇渴望的半机械人，他也许和复仇者们一样，甚至比他们更有动力，他们一同跌入不可能之中。他们烧杀劫掠，他们做尽恶事，若非他们早已心死，若非他们的世界早已终结，若非他们的道德天平早已破碎，叫他们失去了真正的方向，他们绝不会为自己的所作所为而感到骄傲。他们找到的那个人不像个恶魔，更像是一个父亲，他望着日落，拳套落在一旁。他们让星云亲手复仇，而史蒂夫对此十分理解。

 

但他还是希望能够亲手把那个疯子泰坦人切成两半。

 

斯特莱奇拿起绿色宝石，用烟火编制起无穷的网，看上去像一个整体一样，也许就是，毕竟大家都知道，因为时间是 **相对** 的，我 **告诉过** 你了。索维林人向他们索要一块宝石作为武器和他们的电池的报酬，也算作精神补偿。史蒂夫眼都不眨一下就把拿东西给了亚当，是那该死的金色手套上闪着光的棕色宝石。史蒂夫不在乎那个男人发了什么誓，他说他发誓会变成一个好人，会比这块宝石以前的主人 **更好** ：史蒂夫根本不在乎。

 

而他的不在乎是因为他在斯特莱奇挥动的光线中看到了自己在战斗的画面，那些线条织造出这一幕，薄薄一片飘在空中，他这匆匆一眼足以让她忘记呼吸，重新站起身来，史蒂夫几乎能感觉到那双握着枪的手落在他背上的触感，史蒂夫需要相信他们一定能做到。史蒂夫 **需要** 他们终结这一切，把他们带回来，去做，去 **做** ——

 

史蒂夫从未说出这些话，他甚至不知道巴基是否也这样想。

 

而史蒂夫知道他自己还是有机会的，他知道他们浪费了这么多时间更多是因为他，但是亲爱的 **上帝** 啊，如果真有这么一个神，如果这的有：

 

他需要把那些该死的 **话** 说出口。

 

——

 

如果史蒂夫在听到“时间是相对的”这句话，他就他妈的要叫了。

 

如果托尼再问他“他们会不会记得这件事？但是如果我们回到过去，那么 **我们** 会不会遗忘，但是如果我们忘了，我们会不会什么也无法改变？而且你不能 **改变时间** ，这在物理上说不通，这是已经确定的事情，该死的闭嘴左尔塔——“之类的问题，他也要叫了。

 

再听到类似的东西，甚至任何东西都会让史蒂夫尖叫，因为这些东西都会让他想起“时间是相对的”，可史蒂夫只想要时间。

 

他想要那些他浪费的时间，他想要 **时间** ，该死，他不在乎是回到过去还是去往未来，也不在乎谁拥有时间，更不在乎谁拥有时间，谁塑造玩弄时间。

 

他渴望呼吸不再痛苦，他渴望再次把巴基搂在怀里，就算他们之间只能止步于此，他也不求其他了。

 

他想知道他能不能再进一步，但对于现在的他来说这是奢望，因为他只是需要巴基。

 

娜塔莎的手搭在他肩上，他坐在那里，看着斯特莱奇对着来回踱步的托尼翻白眼，也许她是理解他的，可她不可能理解他，没有人能理解他的感受。

 

史蒂夫只想要 **时间** 。

 

——

 

有些事情确实发生了变化。

 

消失的人们从世界的、宇宙的各个角落冒出来，他们出现的时间并不统一，人们快要被希望逼疯，但是随着 **相对的** 时间之流逝，人们都回来了。尼克·福瑞从他藏身的石头底下爬了出来，佩珀也回来了，史蒂夫以前从来没见过托尼哭成这样，她后来说了些关于孩子的话，史蒂夫离开的时候收到了托尼别扭却真诚的婚礼邀请，所以史蒂夫猜那些话还是很重要的。

 

但洛基却没有随着一阵青烟盛大登场，他们告诉史蒂夫离弗米尔星远一点，这是唯一一次他没有参加战斗，他更没有开口询问原因。他知道这不是因为卡魔拉的尸体还一动不动地躺在冰冷的石头上，但他听到这个消息的时候还是很伤心，因为，嗯。

 

因为虽然有一些事情改变了，但有一些仍然无法挽回。

 

奥克耶和苏芮守着瓦坎达，终于等到国王回归，等他重新出现的时候，众人都沉浸在欢乐之中。那个树人，就是格鲁特也回来了，不过变得更大了一些，史蒂夫现在知道他当时并不是在自我介绍，而是在骂自己摔坏了游戏机。史蒂夫想知道为什么他有变化，可其他人回归的时候却没有。

 

大部分人都回来了。

 

山姆重新回来的时候史蒂夫流了几滴眼泪：他早知道这个人对他的意义，但 **无缘无故失去** 了一位重要的朋友怎么说还是让人痛苦。旺达也是，但她很快去了苏芮候着的宫殿，在那里她或许能得到来自于同性的安慰，毕竟幻视不是消失了，他是死了，他回不来了。

 

世界再次回到了正轨，它依然不够平衡：世界仍然混乱疯狂，但又变得 **真实** 了起来，废墟重建，生活继续。

 

人们也都回来了，几乎所有人都回来了，就算新闻报道不可信， **苏芮** 总是对的。

 

但是没有巴基，至少是目前为止。

 

史蒂夫坐在森林里，这一片森林正在恢复，人类运用科技，辅助自然修复自己。他坐在树丛里，几乎一动不动，因为史蒂夫想要时间。

 

他要求不高，如果这就是时间的样子的话，如果这就是代价的话。

 

——

 

他睡着了。他不想睡觉，因为他会在梦里听到：

 

**史蒂夫？**

 

这是巴基留下的最后一句话，史蒂夫无法改变事实。巴基曾多少次失去了他的一切？这 **愧疚感** 环绕在他身周，但他一直一直在看着史蒂夫。不论是从火车上坠落，是选择冰冻自己，还是在最终带着史蒂夫的一部分 **消失** 的时候，他留下的、最后的那一个词，那一个名字： **史蒂夫** 。

 

对于史蒂夫来说，很早以前他就已经不再被梦境和噩梦困扰了，但是这……这是最后压倒他的一根稻草，把他的心撕成两半，可他还没做好准备。那一点仍在跳动的心脏唯有 **爱** 苦苦支撑：但那个身影，那个单字： **他** 。

 

史蒂夫不肯入眠。

 

——

 

但他睡着了，他睡着，也确实听到了那句话：

 

**史蒂夫？**

 

史蒂夫觉得自己仿佛从高空坠落，他猛地一抽惊醒，脸上还带着泪痕，泪流满面。他必须醒来，他 **不能** 沉溺，如果巴基 **没有** 回来怎么办？如果有些事情 **不会改变** ，而史蒂夫再次失去了一切，就算此前他曾有千万分之一的机会说出那句话，让他的心碎成一地，至少那是 **他** 自己的选择，而不像 **这次** ，该死的， **该死的** ，为什么不能是他——

 

“史蒂夫？”

 

史蒂夫弹了起来。因为他的心和灵魂还在做梦，他感觉到自己胳膊上的触感，就最后一次也好啊， **求你了** ，就 **最后一 次**——

 

史蒂夫渴望这一切，但却从未在 **梦里** 见过。

 

史蒂夫缓缓看向触碰他的人，他好害怕，好 **害怕** 这仍然不是现实，或者那不是他听到的那个声音，那只会让他再次崩溃，而他根本无法负担，他不会再 **恢复** 了，他——

 

他却不能不去 **尝试** 。

 

而他对上的那双眼睛是他这一个世纪里最佳的美梦，他从来没在梦里见过这种颜色，他永远无法复制那样的深邃。

 

他胸口响起的悲鸣是他胸口唯一剩下还在颤动的东西最后的力气，但这已经足够让史蒂夫伸手拥巴基入怀，他是真实的，他不是幻影， **他是真的** ，这不可能，可能吗？史蒂夫都不知道他在这里等了多久，绝望地 **祈祷** 了多久，这不可能是真的，可能吗， **可能吗？**

 

“史蒂夫？你还好吗？它， **你** ——”巴基瞪大双眼，他伸手上下检查一番，就像以前他们在街上打架之后一样，是确认他没事，哦。

 

巴基什么都记得，他很担心 **史蒂夫** ——

 

他爱她，史蒂夫 **爱** 他。

 

“我爱你。”

 

这句话不受控制地从他嘴里冲了出来，在这个时候这句话是无可避免的，就算这句话对两个人来说都是个意外也是如此。巴基的手在史蒂夫肩头停下，他快速眨眨眼，双唇微微张开，仿佛在想他是否听到这句话，还有这句话到底是什么意思。

 

这一刻也许让他难以承受，但更有可能是史蒂夫觉得这一刻被无限拉长，仿佛那奇迹永远不可能来了，他知道，而巴基的手很温暖，他的触感那样熟悉，熟悉得像任何东西，但是就是这种不可能让他有血有肉，操，但他就算尝试也无法握住他。

 

“我是说，”史蒂夫深吸一口气，他肋骨底下一条一条的肌肉压着四散的血液流进他的血管，这好疼， **好疼** 。他不会再有机会了，他心底清楚地知道，自己必须说出这句话。

 

他 **必须** 说出这句话，要不然就什么也没有了。

 

 **没有** 。

 

“我爱你，我 **为** 你神魂颠倒，很早以前你就是我的一切了，我那时候还不明白，我很害怕，这种爱的本质让我害怕，它曾经很好，但是后来，后来我失去了你，如果我 **失去** 你是因为我 **需要** 你而且——”史蒂夫终于胆敢抬头看一眼，巴基只是微微张嘴盯着他，操，史蒂夫不知道他是什么意思，不知道 **他** 是什么意思，但巴基的手还搭在他的肩膀上，史蒂夫现在也没有退路了。

 

他没有。

 

“但是我有，”史蒂夫吞咽一下，他声音破碎，但哑着嗓子继续，“我失去了你那么多次，其他人死去我都没有这么伤心，这是我自己的 **错误** ，因为我从来没有说过，你从来不知道，看着你离开，看着，看着……”他啜泣着，喘息着， **靠** 。

 

“而我没有消失，但是我 **真的** ，”史蒂夫喘息着，啜泣着，哽咽着，“我真的，我——”

 

史蒂夫说不下去了，他胸口发紧，但是也许这也意味着他还活着。也许这还意味着他的血液终于流往了正确的地方，也 **意味着** 有什么东西，再一次，和 **这** 在一起了。

 

“我之前真是个胆小鬼，甚至，甚至不仅仅是这样，这不仅仅是胆小，甚至 **更糟糕** ，”那股力量在拉扯他的嘴唇，他的喉咙，他的灵魂，“甚至更糟糕，因为那是 **一切** ，而我从来没说，而我，我……”

 

史蒂夫停了下来，因为那个词太过重要，那个词是他的本质，该死，但是只有一个人，一个地方，那是他，他的 **全部** 之归属，他们是那样重要，那样 **重要** 。

 

“我爱你，詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。”

 

这是整个宇宙里唯一重要的事情，超越时空。

 

而且是的，终于， **终于** ，巴基并没有动，也没有说话， 但是史蒂夫的心再次成为了 **一颗心** ，再次，一颗完整的、能够跳动的心脏，这对他来说肯定是有意义的，他的眼睛刺痛，脸颊潮湿，还有，哦。

 

“ **天啊** ，但是我爱你。”

 

巴基的喉咙终于开始运转，他说了一次，两次，没有移开目光，没有退后，史蒂夫心在他的锁骨下跳得又重又快，然后巴基凑近来，他的眼神柔软，他温柔地捧着史蒂夫的脸，那样珍惜，他抚摸着史蒂夫的颧骨，擦去眼泪，满怀希望和信任地捧着他的脸，看他流泪；眼泪顺着他的手臂流到他左手的手肘处，沿着他右手的血管奔流。

 

这一刻如此神圣，如此完整。

 

但是：

 

“哦。”巴基吐息，这更像是一句叹息，而非一句话，但又不止于此，这是巴基松开手，手顺着脸颊滑下来，扶着史蒂夫的脖子，另一只手摩挲着他的眼周。

 

不管他到底答没答应，从这里开始，史蒂夫觉得他根本不可能想象出这一切的样子，巴基眼里充盈燃烧着的火光，也许没有巴基的允许这时候就下定论还太早，但是这双眼睛里饱含了太多， **太多** 。

 

“哦， **史蒂薇** 。”

 

巴基把史蒂夫拉进怀里，但史蒂夫 **更用力地** 把他拉进怀里，他终于能再次感受到巴基的心在他胸口跳动，巴基的呼吸打在他脸上，他的心再次充满活力，在胸腔里勃勃跳动，史蒂夫在巴基的话里颤抖，他没有掩饰自己的泪水，因为有的时候哀悼来的会很晚，有的时候心碎的感情会在别人拼好你的心之后再次迸发，而天啊， **天啊** ，但是史蒂夫真心感谢任何一位神祗：因为他们听到了。

 

他终于拥有了 **时间** 。

 

——FIN——

 


End file.
